Namor Warriors
by Kryn the Dragoon
Summary: ::CHAPTER 2 UP:: Isaac and co. are on the road to Avalon, but they meet a new enemy. WOW. Will they survive? What will happen? Will I shut up? Find out NOW.
1. Prince?

READ AND REVIEW.  
  
-------------------  
  
Author's Notes  
  
-------------------  
  
This story takes place after the GS series. If this does not go along with the Lost Age, don't sue me. Isaac, Garet, Mia, and Jenna are nineteen. Ivan is seventeen as is Sheba. I also made up some psynergy moves.  
  
--------------  
  
Disclaimer  
  
--------------  
  
I don't claim to own GS. I can't take responsibility for anything. Not even feeding my brother's fish (sad eh?). So don't sue and force me into poverty.  
  
  
  
~†~ = change of scene  
  
"" = conversation  
  
'' = thoughts or talk between minds  
  
~*~ Flashback  
  
A/N = Author's notes  
  
  
  
  
  
Isaac spun his wooden sword, playfully beckoning Garet to attack. The two were practicing so that their skills would not rust. The simple country life of Vale was to easy for the hardened warriors after months of traveling and fighting. Isaac had a great disadvantage due to the fact that he was blindfold, but he still managed to be besting Garet. The reason for the blindfold was to strengthen his mind's eye.  
  
Jenna, Mia, Sheba, and Ivan sat on the ground watching the two fighters. Mia had move in with Jenna after their travels, and Ivan and Sheba had come to visit for the summer and were also staying with Jenna. Garet took a swipe at Isaac's legs with no prevail. Isaac jumped in the air, kicked Garet in the chest with both feet, back flipped, and landed lightly on his feet. Garet lost all balance and toppled over.  
  
"I forgot how fast you are," gasped Garet.  
  
"Need help up?" asked Isaac holding out his hand. Garet grabbed it and pulled Isaac down but kicked him at the same time. Isaac fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of him. Garet jumped up and swung his sword. He brought the tip down, but Isaac managed to roll out of the way.  
  
Fighting for breath he wheezed, "Gee Garet." Garet simply laughed. Isaac dove for his sword, but Garets foot reached it first. Isaac stood up and muttered something. Suddenly, he disappeared before Garet's surprised eyes.  
  
"Show your face, Isaac," he whispered. He turned around slowly, wary for Isaac.  
  
"Behind you," said Isaac's voice. Garet spun around and found Isaac foot in his face. Garet crumpled to the ground almost unconscious. Mia got up and walked over to Garet. She put her and over him, and suddenly a blue light spread over him.  
  
"Thanks Mia, would you like to go to the waterfall tonight?" he asked. Mia did not answer but turned sharply towards the others. "Do you think she likes me?" he asked Isaac.  
  
"Your helpless. Yesterday it was Jenna, today it's Mia, who knows, tomorrow it'll be Sheba," Isaac paused, "God forbid."  
  
"Wash up, kids, food is ready," called Dora from the house. All six of the Adepts rushed inside the house.  
  
"What's for dinner Ms. Dora?" asked Garet.  
  
"Fish, grilled chicken, rice, and rolls," she replied.  
  
"Sounds good," Ivan piped.  
  
"I saw you out there fighting, Isaac. You are going to kill yourself one day doing all that sword play. Hmph, if it had not been for that incident a couple of years ago I would not let you do it."  
  
"Dora," Isaac groaned, "you don't need to preach to me." Mia giggled, but Isaac gave her a stare that shut her up.  
  
Garet let out a loud belch. Everyone, including the dog, turned to look at him. Suddenly, a sneeze exploded from his mouth causing food to go everywhere. Sheba stood up and scraped the rest of her food into the trash can.  
  
"Gross," she said disgustedly.  
  
"Sorry," he said over the sound of Isaac's laughter. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Dora got up and answered it. Two dark figures walked in and took off their cloaks.  
  
"Saturos and Menardi," hissed Ivan.  
  
Saturos held out his hand. "Before you grab your weapons, I have an offer for you. First, Alex would not except the fact that help was needed and that it should come from you. We want to say sorry for events that have occurred in the past."  
  
Menardi continued were Saturos left off. "A world parallel to ours called Avalon, has a moon called Arffon. There a clan of dark warriors called the Silver Talons have made an army of mammoth power. Their ruler, Desdemona, is planning to take over Avalon and next our world.  
  
"We must first find a way to Avalon to warn the people and create and army. Will you help us?"  
  
The room was quiet, so quite you could hear crickets chirping outside. Isaac shifted uneasily in his seat.  
  
"Umm.. I suppose so. But you must promise that there will be no tricks," he said.  
  
"Isaac, these are the same people who almost killed us."  
  
"Garet," Isaac cut him short, "if their story is true we are in dire danger. I will help them. If you chose not to help them, so be it. Any others with me?"  
  
"I'll go," said Ivan.  
  
"Me, too," decided Mia.  
  
"After what they did to me, I don't think I can trust them," said Jenna, "and I think Sheba feels the same way." Sheba nodded her head.  
  
~†~  
  
Two figures leading horses pushed their way through the Suhalla Desert. The flying sand felt like needles as it pelted their skin. They pulled their hoods tightly across their faces to protect them from the sand. A large lizard silently skittered across the desert and hid behind a cliff without the people noticing.  
  
"Where does this boy live?"  
  
"I think Vale," said the second figure.  
  
"Ah yes, Vale." Suddenly, the Storm Lizard jumped out from its hiding place. The two figures drew out their swords and waited for the beast to attack. The lizard looked towards the sky. The clouds grew dark and the sound of thunder rang through the desert. The clouds parted and bolts of lightning flashed down from the sky and sped towards the two warriors. But before the lightning could strike home, one of the warriors created an earth shield. The second cast the fire spell phoenix. A large red bird appeared on the horizon. It sped to the fight and dove at the Storm Lizard. The beast fell to the ground defeated. The two warriors gathered the horses and continued on.  
  
~†~  
  
A large black castle rose into the night sky. Arffon Castle was one of the largest buildings ever created. The Tresed warriors, sworn enemies of the people of Avalon, had lived there since the beginning of time. The castle consisted of twenty towers surrounded by a large wall. Beasts, undead, and spirits flowed in and out of the main gates.  
  
"Have the Namor warriors been destroyed?"  
  
"No, my Queen, the easily defeated the Storm Lizard. We also can not find Saturos and Menardi."  
  
"Curse them," she replied. "General, how is the anti-Namor project?"  
  
"Successful, m'lady."  
  
"Good, Good," Desdemona purred. She got up from the table and walked briskly into the throne room. A man in a long billowing cape turned around as she walked in.  
  
"Desdemona, sit and rest. You work too much. I shall take care of all affairs." Desdemona sunk into her ebony throne.  
  
"Bring me some of the finest wine we have," she ordered.  
  
"Yes your majesty."  
  
The man bowed and left. He left the room and walked for sometime until he reached a large door with a winking cat on it. He opened the door and silently entered.  
  
The room was dark and seemed to smelt of alcohol. It was filled with clutter and other stuff. The walls were lined with thousands of books.  
  
"Oswald, do you have the poison?"  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
"Excellent, give it to me." A hand reached out and handed him a violet vial. The man grabbed it and rushed out of the room.  
  
"Here are the drinks, Desdemona."  
  
"Drinks?"  
  
"Yes, one for you, and one for me." The man handed her a golden goblet. Desdemona was about to drink when there came a knock at the door.  
  
"Those must be the guards I sent for. Richard could you open the door for me?" the man got up and went to the door. Desdemona secretly switched the cups. Five guards filed in and positioned themselves around the door. Richard returned and took a sip out of Desdemona's goblet. He suddenly fell to the ground clutching his throat.  
  
"Richard, darling, never try to outsmart your queen. It often ends fatal. Guards, bring me Oswald."  
  
The Queen looked at Richard's distorted figure and laughed. The guards soon returned with the small shaman.  
  
"Off with his head. And when you are done bring me a goblet of his blood," Desdemona ordered.  
  
One of the guards drew his sword and cut of the shaman's head. Another guard quickly grabbed the body and poured some blood in a goblet as Desdemona had commanded. She took the goblet and drank the blood. "Guards dismised," she said laughing.  
  
~†~  
  
The eight Adepts sat outside talking about their new journey. Jenna and Sheba had been persuaded to join, but Garet still refused.  
  
"Like the Elemental stars there will be Djinn but with different names and powers. According to the prophecy there should also be eight rings to open the eight seals."  
  
"What is the hardest element to master?" asked Sheba.  
  
"Earth," replied Isaac.  
  
"I did not ask you," Sheba said curtly.  
  
"The kid is right," said Saturos.  
  
"I think wind is," Sheba said proudly.  
  
"How many Earth Adepts have you seen?"  
  
"Two."  
  
"Point proven."  
  
They continued talking until two figures rode up on horses. They dismounted and walked around for a as if searching for somebody or thing. Suddenly, one of the figures walked over to where the Adepts were. She pulled down her hood and let her golden hair down.  
  
"Isaac? Is that you, brother," she ran up and wrapped her arms around him. But just as quickly she pushed him away and blushed. "Do you not remember me?"  
  
~*~  
  
Two figures sat on a speeding horse. Behind them red fire raged and shouts filled the air. The horse sped on towards the forest.  
  
"Dora, where are we going."  
  
"Hush now, Prince Isaac. We are going to Angara where you shall be safe from the war."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So you father will have a heir after the war."  
  
~*~  
  
"Estelle?" questioned Isaac.  
  
"Yes. Go get Dora. Hurry."  
  
Isaac got up and hurried into the house. He soon came out with Dora following behind.  
  
"Estelle? Why are you here?" asked Dora.  
  
"Father sent Lamont and me to bring Isaac back to Avalon. Mia's father also wants her to return."  
  
"Estelle, why did I have to leave in the first place?" asked Isaac.  
  
"Avalon was under a revolution. The Mars clans revolted against the Venus, Jupiter and Mercury clans, but father managed to bring them together once again."  
  
"What is Avalon like?" asked Garet who had been staring at Estelle the whole time.  
  
"The whole world is one huge city. It was founded by psynergy and is ruled by the highest ranking nobles in the Venus order. Everyone in Avalon has psynergy powers."  
  
"Estelle," said Lamont, "we should be leaving now."  
  
"Yes. All are welcome to come with us. But if not, that is your choice."  
  
"Well kid," said Saturos, "your our ticket to Avalon."  
  
"OK," said Garet, "I'll go. But I have to ask my parents."  
  
Garet soon returned and said his parents had approved. There were only four horses so all the girls except Estelle rode one. The eleven travelers went on as the sun set in the horizon like a bight flaming ball.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So how was it? Please review. 


	2. On the Road

Thanks for the reviews.  
  
  
  
~†~ = change of scene or time  
  
"" = conversation  
  
'' = thoughts or talk between minds  
  
~*~ Flashback  
  
A/N = Author's notes  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Estelle brushed her golden hair out of her face and looked towards the horizon. The clouds seemed to grow darker and spread across the sky quicker. Lightning flashed foreboding that the storm would be a furious one.  
  
They had traveled a fortnight since leaving Vale and had already gone past the small town of Suhalla. During that time, Estelle had informed Isaac in on all the political matters and other affairs.  
  
"It seems as if it will rain, soon. We should seek cover," announced Estelle. "Any volunteers?"  
  
Isaac drew the Gaia blade and carefully licked the razor-sharp edge. "I'll go," he said.  
  
"That is a gross habit," Jenna said.  
  
"Yes," said Lamont, "But only the bravest warriors dare try it."  
  
Isaac nodded his head in mock agreement. "I should be going now. I'll need a horse."  
  
He was soon ready and rode off towards the west.  
  
"Let us wait for him in that hollow over there," said Lamont.  
  
The hollow was just big enough for the ten of them and was the perfect shelter. Its wall was made of smooth black granite and small vines crawled up towards the ceiling. They soon had a fire blazing and were telling stories about Isaac.  
  
~†~  
  
Isaac turned the horse in a full circle. There was no shelter anywhere. Frustrated, Isaac dug his heels into the horse. Suddenly, as if to make the job harder, the skies opened up, and rain poured from the heavens. Instead of single drops, it seemed as if sheets of rain came down.  
  
Isaac silently cursed. He usually always kept his cool, but the rain had got the best of him. He forced his horse into a trot and continued. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning lit the area and revealed a small opening in the rocks near by. Isaac rode towards the small opening. He had found it. The cave was very large and it looked as if it connected to other rooms.  
  
Isaac jumped of his horse and put his hand to the ground. Two large columns rose out of the ground and touched the cave roof. He jumped back on the horse and rode off. Suddenly, four Orc Lords jumped Isaac. One of them grabbed the horses reigns and forced Isaac of the horse.  
  
The Orc Lords drew their scimitars and approached Isaac.  
  
~†~  
  
"Isaac should be back by now," said Mia worriedly. Isaac had been gone for three hours and the storm was not slackening.  
  
"He is all right," said Estelle, "he is probably taking a nap right now."  
  
The sound of snoring interrupted the two girls. Jenna, Sheba, Ivan, and Garet lay asleep; Ivan lay with his head in Sheba's lap.  
  
"You feel for him, do you not?" asked Estelle.  
  
"Yes, very much," Mia said blushing. "Ever since Collosso I have felt very strongly towards him. But I dare not tell him because he is always so serious."  
  
"Don't be embarrassed. When we get to Avalon, there will be many other girls feeling like you do."  
  
Suddenly, Isaac's horse came galloping up. Steam slowly rose from its overheated body. Blood ran from its saddle were Isaac had once been.  
  
"Mia, go get Lamont and tell him to saddle up. You can come too if it pleases you. Isaac is in trouble."  
  
Estelle leapt on the horse and sped off.  
  
~†~  
  
Isaac disappeared. The Orc Lords look around quite confused. Before they could regroup, Isaac drove the Gaia blade through one of the lord's body. It gave an agonizing cry as it slowly sunk to the ground; its blood staining the ground. The Gaia blade sang through the air as it killed yet another one of lords. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Mother Gaia. Rocks and magma burst from the ground and blew the remaining lords into oblivion. Isaac sheathed his sword. Victory? Forget it.  
  
From the cave came a warrior. He was clad in silver armor with a axe hanging at its side. Long silver hair flowed from his helm were two yellow eyes shone. Isaac disappeared once again.  
  
"Fool, I can see you if you use the cloak ball or not."  
  
Isaac sullenly reappeared.  
  
The warrior cast Demon Night before Isaac had a chance to draw his sword. Evil spirits flew through the sky and slipped into Isaac's body causing him to scream. But Isaac soon recovered from the pain and held his hand out. Large thorns sprang up from the ground and entangled the Tresed warrior. Before the warrior could become untangled Isaac cast yet another spell. Ragnarok. A large sword flew from the sky and hit the warrior. But the battle was still not over.  
  
Once untangled the warrior grabbed his axe and charged. He rose the axe above his head and brought it down. Isaac lifted his sword to block the blow, but the force was so strong that the Gaia blade was cleaved in two. Isaac, appearing to be defeated, dropped to his knees and laid the sword in his lap.  
  
"Isaac!" screamed Estelle.  
  
The Gaia blade slowly came to together and mended where it had snapped in two. Isaac grabbed the blade and plunged it into the warriors chest. Suddenly, a bolt of black lightning struck the Gaia blade and forced Isaac into a stone wall.  
  
The warrior slowly approached swinging his great axe. It stood over Isaac and raised the lethal weapon. The young Adept slowly closed his eyes, waiting for the blow. Nothing.  
  
"Isaac, are you okay?" asked Estelle. Isaac opened his eyes and blinked. The armor of the warrior lay on the ground; the Gaia blade was sticking out of the breastplate.  
  
"I think so." He slowly tried to get up but fell back down because of a stabbing pain in his right arm.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Mia, who had just ridden up, worriedly.  
  
"I think his arm is broken. Can you heal it?"  
  
"I will try." Mia put her hand softly on Isaac's arm. A blue and red light slowly sunk into the broken arm. Isaac slowly bent his arm.  
  
"It is not broken," he said quietly, "thanks."  
  
He got up and walked carefully into the large cave.  
  
~†~  
  
Estelle was cleansing Isaac's wounds while the others finished their meal. Estelle took out a large needle, stuck it in Isaac's arm and filled it with blood.  
  
"Stop wriggling, Isaac."  
  
Isaac immediately obeyed and sat strait. After she had finished cleaning, she got up and walked over to Lamont. She handed him the needle and talked to him for a while  
  
"Can you test this blood? I think Isaac is a Namorian. Tell me what you think?"  
  
The next morning the rain continued to fall outside the cave making a low, dull sound. Lightning flashed occasionally, but mainly the only sound that could be heard was the rain. Estelle got up and walked over to Lamont.  
  
He had been up all night studying and taking test on the blood. He looked up as Estelle as she sat on the ground next him.  
  
"Good morning, Princess."  
  
"G'mornin, Lamont," Estelle yawned. "Have you finished the test?"  
  
"Well, during the night I finished my tests and concluded that he is a Namor warrior. His power, energy, and element powers are the strongest that have ever recorded for any warrior." They both looked at Isaac who, at this time, was awake. He slowly turned his head and stared back. Lamont motioned for Isaac to join the. Isaac arose and sat next to Estelle.  
  
"You wanted me?"  
  
"Isaac, have you heard of the Namor knights?"  
  
"No"  
  
"After Angara, Avalon, Gondowan and other continents were created there appeared four supernatural beings. Terra the Warrior. His was the element of earth, and he was most skilled in hunting. The Venus Adepts were his followers. Auriga the Champion. His element is that of fire, and he was a courageous man skilled in making weapons. His followers were the Mars Adepts. Aquila the Mage. His element was the fierce wind, and was a great magician. Those that followed him were the Jupiter Adepts. Lyra the Beautiful. She was ruler of the seas, and mistress of healing and music. The Mercury Adepts followed her.  
  
"But there was yet another being. The Celestial Deity. He had no particular element but wielded the most powerful spells which his followers learn at the appropriate time. Now, his followers were Elite force know as the Dragoons. They were the quickest, bravest, strongest, smartest, fiercest, and most serious warriors ever. Not only were they warriors, but they had magic levels beyond that of even Aquila. They could take on an army of Adepts and come out unscathed. They were the ultimate race of people, but they were very few.  
  
"The Celestial Deity was deeply in love with Lyra, but she did not return the love. Instead, she loved Terra who also loved her. This caused great pain in the Deity's heart and he soon left the new ;ands that had been created leaving his followers forever in this land with no ruler and almost forgotten. Exiled. And although they are not evil, they have been hunted over the centuries for the powers so that they may become slaves of a weaker kind.  
  
"Isaac you are one of those warriors. You are immortal, and can thwart death itself. You can only be defeated of your own kind. Although you were and are considered a Venus Adept, you shall soon be bestowed your natural powers. Your father was a Venus Adept and your mother a Mars and I know not how, but you are a Dragoon. Use your power to help not hinder. During your sleep I saw a change. I think your transformation has begun and is complete."  
  
Isaac blinked. He softly put his hands on the ground and concentrated. Nothing.  
  
"I feel as if my earth powers are gone," he said quietly. He drew his sword. Its flat blade had turned to that of a kris and a star was carved into the middle of the blade.  
  
"Isaac, when you were a Venus Adept you were most affective with earth Djinn. Now your best Djinn type are the Angelic and Demonic Djinn. You can hold up to twenty at a time. Use your powers well."  
  
~†~  
  
As Estelle, Lamont, and Isaac were talking the others were having a conversation of their own.  
  
"What do you think of Isaac?" asked Sheba.  
  
"Cold and calculating, but cute," replied Menardi.  
  
"He's all right," said Jenna.  
  
"It is time to go," called Saturos. They picked up their items and left.  
  
~†~  
  
Late that morning they continued to travel through the cave following paths that twisted and turned. Saturos wiped the sweat off his brow and looked back at Menardi who was lagging behind. Although he did not sweat much, the trip had gotten the best of him. But these were not sweat drops of perspiration; it was the sweat that came when he got cold, real cold.  
  
"Isaac, slow down. We're freezing." Isaac turned around but continued walking.  
  
"Menardi or Jenna whichever, can have my shirt, Saturos, you can have my armor for now. Garet get close to Mia and Garet a fire aura around yourselves. Saturos, Jenna, Menardi, and Lamont, if you chose,  
  
do likewise with Dora, Estelle, Sheba, and Ivan."  
  
"Why is nobody paired with you?"  
  
"I might be to cold," Isaac said with a rare grin.  
  
Suddenly, from the darkness loomed a large shape. Its head was that of the majestic lion, its body of the sure footed goat, and a tail that was a serpent. The Chimera. Isaac slowly turned around and drew his sword. He closed his eyes and concentrated. In the darkness appeared a great wolf of fire. It leapt over Isaac and struck the Chimera with a huge, flaming paw. The Chimera fell to the ground dead.  
  
"What the heck kind o' move was that?" asked Garet. Isaac shrugged his solders and continued on.  
  
The end of the cave led to the vast blue ocean. Waves rose and fell against the rocks that lay between the and the big blue expanse. Garet stood still and took a deep breath of the salty ocean air.  
  
"Listen up," Estelle said breaking Garet's moment of peace, "the way to Avalon is in a small whirlpool that will appear about a yard beyond the shoreline. While we are gone, all time here will stop. When you come back you will be the same age, but you'll have the memories. If it is your will, you can stay. Thank you."  
  
Just as Estelle had said, the whirlpool appeared three feet off the shoreline. Isaac the first to jump in and was met by a darkness that surrounded him and covered him like a cloak. He was falling ever downward into nothingness. 


End file.
